


End of the Earth

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Malec, end of the earth, idk what to tag, k - Freeform, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B that they would follow them into hell if they asked them to. - otpprompts (tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Earth

* * *

-

      Magnus had been thinking. He thought all the time, about one thing or another. But he had been thinking about Alec, for maybe 3 hours now. He just thought about... _everything._ He thought about kissing him, _other_ things, all his little things that made him Alec. There were so many things he wanted to say, but all he could think was, _I love you, I love you, I love you._ So that's what he told him.

      Magnus shuffled closer to Alec. Alec was sleeping, his pale face relaxed, not scowling or blushing, or intense in the dark of battle. He looked like he had nothing to worry about, which was completely untrue. Magnus wasn't even sure if Alec was allowed to be there, at Magnus' apartment. He had said he didn't care what his parents thought, that he just wanted to be there, but Magnus knew he _did_ care, and that he was lying. He also knew that there was no way to get Alec to go, so he wouldn't get in trouble. So Magnus had led him to his bedroom, where Alec had immediately fallen asleep, due to the demon raid just hours before. Even though Magnus could have easily stripped him of his clothes using magic, he didn't do that. He sat down softly next to Alec, who was placidly breathing, sleep calming him. He easily removed Alec's shirt, but he left on his jeans. He hadn't wanted Alec to feel like he was in an unseemly situation. He had put the blankets over Alec, then crawled in himself, but he had been unable to sleep, which started his 'I'm going to think of every little wonderful thing about Alexander Lightwood until I go insane' scenario.

      Magnus softly brushed his fingers against Alec's cool cheek. He really was beautiful, whether he knew it or not.

      "I love you, Alexander," Magnus whispered. It must have been a little loud, because Alec's eyes flickered open, blue seeming to light up the dark room.

      "M-What?" His speech was dragged with sleep, making Magnus smile. Now was his chance to tell the shadowhunter all the things that he was thinking.

      "I said I love you, Alexander," he repeated. "I love you so much." Alec, seeming to be awake then, propped himself up on his elbow, bewilderment evidence in his eyes.

      "What? I-I mean-"

      "Don't talk. I need to tell you this," Magnus said, sensing Alec's uncomfortable feeling. Alec frowned, but nodded. "I need you to know that. I love you. I love you, and I know I should have so many more words to use. But I don't. I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Alec."

      Alec didn't say anything, just looked stunned. Stunned, but not creeped out at least. Alec smiled suddenly. It truly was a fantastic thing.

      "I think I love you, too."


End file.
